Brother, Oh Brother
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if you were a twin, but you never knew it. This is the story of Sebastian Smythe and Scott Hudson; identical twins who never knew the other existed, until the day their paths crossed in the most unexpected way. More concise description in story as to how this idea came about.


_A/N - I know what you're all thinking what is KJ possibly thinking here!? Another story really?!  
However this little gremlin would just not let up. And I blame seeing "The Flash" trailer for this! Because it kicked my brain into overdrive.  
I am not sure how many of you are aware, but Grant also starred in an episode of CSI Miami where he played identical twins, who didn't know about one another. One of the boys, his mother was played by Romy Rosemont, who of course plays Carole in Glee.  
What if Sebastian was a twin, and the other identical boy wasn't raised by the Smythe's but Carol, for reasons which you will see in the story. What would happen when years passed and the boys unknowingly met and what would that mean for all the people now involved in their lives._

So let me know what you think, review, fave, follow or even drop me a PM (I always answer them!) - and I ask that if you don't have anything nice to say, then please keep those comments to yourself. I wouldn't do it to another writer, so I do expect you to do to me.  
I should also mention that I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the Glee world. However if any characters that are not recognizable are in this story, that do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission.

_Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think!  
Love KJ xoxoxox_

* * *

Carole and Danica, were the closet of friends. Meeting at college in their freshman year, the two women quickly became fast friends. Even though their career paths were that of a completely different direction, with Carole studying nursing and Danica completing a political science degree, nothing could separate the two women.

Both women served as each other's maid of honor at their weddings, Carole's to Christopher Hudson and Danica's to Edward Smythe.  
Shortly after marrying, Carole was blessed with the news that she would soon have a baby and she and Christopher eagerly awaited the arrival of what was to be their son.

Danica however, had troubles conceiving and it was discovered that she had an inhabitable uterus, and would not be able to bear a child of her own, even if she was to go for IVF treatment.

When Christopher left to go fight the Gulf War, leaving Carole to raise their infant son alone for the time, Danica was often there helping her friend out.

It became quite clear to Carole, that Danica wanted to have a child of her own. So she then, with some thinking, offered to Danica and Edward, that she would be a surrogate for them.  
After much thinking and also deliberating over the idea and how it would work, Danica and Edward took Carole up on her offer, and she was then inseminated, in the hopes that a child would be born for her two closest friends.

When the day came that Carole went into labor, Danica and Edward were there by her side throughout the whole thing and after a long labour, a baby boy was born.

It was then though at the moment, when Carole was happy that she had given her two friends the greatest possible gift; that the doctor told her to once again push.

Carole, being a nurse and knowing how the after pregnancy goes; knew that this wasn't a normal thing to say. Which is when the doctor informed them all that the pregnancy was in fact twins and that another baby was about to be born.

After this time a shorter delivery, another little boy was born four minutes after his brother. Therefore blessing Danica and Edward with not one, but two healthy baby boys.

However this was clearly a shock for the two new parents, who were only expecting and really wanting one child. Which then saw them asking Carole, if she would take one of the baby boys and raise him.

To say she was shocked was quite the understatement, and Carole told her friends to seriously think about giving up one of the babies that they so clearly had yearned for.

But Danica and Edward stood firm, telling Carole that wanted only one; and if she was not to look after the child then they would place them up for adoption instead.

Carole couldn't bear to see the little boy that she had given a home for nine months, go to complete strangers. So with a somewhat heavy heart, she told her friends that she would care for him as if he were her own.

The two women continued to remain friends, but with everything that had transpired, their friendship diminished.

Shortly after the twin boys second birthday, Danica and Edward announced that they were going to be moving to Paris, where Edward has secured work with a foreign diplomat.

Carole then again asked, having now lost her husband to a drug overdose after not being able to deal with the aftermath of the war; if they would like to take their other son, the one that she had been raising as her own.

However like all other times the idea was put to the Smythe's, it was a resounding no.

Danica, Edward and Sebastian Smythe left Ohio, and contact between Carole and the family all but ceased.

Carole, now a single mother without her best friend by her side; then raised her first born son Finley and her adoptive son Scott, on her own and in the best possible way she could, never telling them that they were not actually biological brothers.

As time went on, Carole remarried and gained a step son also and a very happy family unit was established.

But little did she know that soon, the truth of everything would come out and the lies and deception would come to light.

* * *

_End Note: _

_So what do you all think?! Do you want me to continue with this!?  
I obviously have a few other stories on my schedule as well, so I can't promise a regular update on this one (want to keep on at the moment with "So No One Told You" story) - but I do have the idea in my head for where I want this one to go!  
_

_So as said above, a follow or a fave will be an indication if you want me to continue. As well as any reviews or comments that you might have!_

_Till next time (and next story update)  
KJ xoxoxo  
_


End file.
